


'Platonic Soulmates'.

by HonkingHonkFriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Relationships are hard. They're hard and no one understands., Sollux is pretty upset in this fic, This is pretty much based on some bs I'm going on in my side, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux knows that his dubbed 'platonic soulmate' Tavros is starting to dislike him and goes to Rufioh for 'advice'.</p><p>––––<br/>Basically if you're looking for a bad time, here's a bad time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Platonic Soulmates'.

People don't seem to get you.  
Sure, you'll punch someone if they piss you off too much.  
You've nearly strangled someone in primary school over a strawberry, now dubbed 'The Strawberry Incident' between your special group.  
You've made people cry by insulting them.  
Sometimes on purpose, other times it was an accident.

You have a large group of friends, but as mentioned previously, you have a special group of friends. This group involves Karkat -better known as KK-, and Tavros.  
KK's your best friend. Your dad and his have been friends since they were, what, two? As a result you two grew up close.  
On the other hand, you only met at the end of 3rd term of year 7. At first you weren't all that close, but you were ok. Eventually Tavros became the person you would usually flock to in the group.  
You…  
You couldn't tell Tavros much. You didn't want to be a bother, but he would stop you from hurting others. And in return, you would listen to his worries and not let Tavros hurt himself.  
Platonic soulmates Karkat called you, and for once, you would laugh in agreement.

Well that's how it used to be.  
You're now in early term three in year 10 and you don't think your 'platonic soulmate' thing with Tavros is working out anymore.  
He's starting to hate you, be annoyed by you. You can feel it because every time you show up somewhere that's not school, he tries to avoid you.

What's worse is that you let him.

You love him. You really do, but you can't do this anymore. You're drifting from him. You know it. It's obvious. You barely even talk anymore, and he prefers anyone over you. But you understand that, you can be an annoying piece of shit a lot of the time.  
You need to break up before this gets worse.  
But you can't.  
Because no matter how many people you've caused to cry, you can't break up with someone.  
Back in January you dated Vriska for a short while, but Vriska broke it off shortly after.  
You didn't really mind the break up. You did love her while it lasted, but you've never been one for actual romance. Tavros and Kanaya were upset when they found out you and Vriska had broken up, they seemed to like you two together. You just shrugged it off.

This… this is different.  
Kanaya's sister, Porrim, who had recently been getting closer to Tavros, told you that even he throught your 'platonic soulmate' thing wasn't working out as well as it used too.  
But, that doesn't make it easier, for some reason.  
You still can't break it off.  
Sighing, you turn on Skype to ask a friend.   
Well, a friend of sorts.

SOLLUX:  
hey, you on? 

RUFIOH:  
hey sollux… 

SOLLUX:  
2up? 

RUFIOH:  
1'm actually not feel1ng horr1ble today… so 1'm l1sten1ng to some mus1c… 

RUFIOH:  
what about you? 

SOLLUX:  
ii'm ok. 

SOLLUX:  
ii mean, terezii came over and we talked for a whiile.  


SOLLUX:  
tavro2 called 2o terezii talked wiith hiim for a biit.  


SOLLUX:  
turn2 out he'2 thiinkiing that our 'platoniic 2oulmate' b2 ii2n't workiing out eiither.  


SOLLUX:  
and ii thiink that'2 good?  


SOLLUX:  
but that the 2ame tiime iit'2 not?  


SOLLUX:  
becau2e neiither of u2 2eem two want two pull the plug on thii2.  
SOLLUX:  
2o that'2 a problem.  


RUFIOH:  
you gotta do 1t dude…  


SOLLUX:  
yeah but ii can't.  
  
SOLLUX:  
iit'2 liike.  
  
SOLLUX:  
ii know he doe2n't thiink iit'2 good.  
  
SOLLUX:  
but ii'm not good at breakiing up wiith people.  
  
SOLLUX:  
you remember vrii2ka.  
  
RUFIOH:  
1 get that, but you gotta do it dude… just send h1m a message.  
  
SOLLUX:  
yeah ii know, anyway ii can't riight now. we're iin a group call.  
  
RUFIOH:  
who 1s?  
  
SOLLUX:  
me, tavro2 and terezii.  
  
RUFIOH:  
oh…  
  
SOLLUX:  
anyway ii don't wanna do thii2 now.  
  
SOLLUX:  
maybe next tiime we 2ee each other, on monday.  
  
RUFIOH:  
YESTERDAY YOU SA1D TOMORROW, JUST DO 1T! br>

Looking away from the chat, you mute the chat your on, letting Terezi and Tavros chatter away. It's not like much would change either way.  
You stare at Rufioh's response before frowning and smashing at the keyboard.

SOLLUX:  
II FUCKIING CAN'T, OKAY?!  
  
SOLLUX:  
II CAN'T BREAK UP WIITH HIIM.  
  
SOLLUX:  
II CAN'T FUCKIING DO IIT.  
  
SOLLUX:  
II CAN'T.  
  
SOLLUX:  
II JUST CAN'T.  
  
SOLLUX:  
II LIIKE BEIING HII2 'PLATONIIC 2OULMATE'.  
  
SOLLUX:  
II JU2T FUCKIING *CAN'T*.

Rufioh's a good friend.  
He doesn't ever seem bothered when you just explode.

RUFIOH:  
then don't do 1t…  
  
SOLLUX:  
that'2 the thiing.  
  
SOLLUX:  
ii can't but ii know ii have two.  
  
SOLLUX:  
ii mean, we helped each other.  
  
SOLLUX:  
once? twiice maybe?  
  
RUFIOH:  
but the th1ng 1s,  
  
SOLLUX:  
iit'2 liike that damn kelly clark2on 2ong.  
  
SOLLUX:  
'my liife would 2uck wiithout you'.  
  
RUFIOH:  
you should just talk 1t out w1th h1m,  
  
RUFIOH:  
see where 1t leads too…  
  
SOLLUX:  
yeah ii gue22.

You sigh.  
You know he's right. Rufioh's right about a lot of things. He's good with things, although with what he continues with isn't that right.  
You also seem to have been wrong about Terezi and Tavros not noticing your silence. You un-mute yourself and talk with them for a bit, doing your best to not show your distress to them.

RUFIOH:  
ser1ously, most l1kely you guys won't break up.  
  
SOLLUX:  
ii dunno.  
  
SOLLUX:  
ii mean....  
  
SOLLUX:  
we haven't been twogether and hung out iin a whiile...  
  
RUFIOH:  
happened w1th me and latula once, trust me, 1t'll be d1fferent when you guys talk 1t out…  
  
SOLLUX:  
no.  
  
SOLLUX:  
iit'2 been thii2 way 2iince the end of january? ii dunno.  
  
SOLLUX:  
ii mean ii want two talk about iit but ii'm bad when iit come2 two relatiion2hiip2.  
  
SOLLUX:  
ii'm horrendou2 when iit come2 two talkiing about my own relatiion2hiip2.  
  
RUFIOH:  
just br1ng 1t up l1ke "we should talk about th1s relat1onsh1p" and then just sp1ll… 1t's pretty easy…  
  
RUFIOH:  
get drunk 1f you have too…  
  
SOLLUX:  
2ad that thiing.  
  
RUFIOH:  
you're overth1nk1ng…  
  
SOLLUX:  
ii know.

The more you and Rufioh talk, the harder it is for you not to cry. You keep yourself un-muted though, because you're good at not crying. Or at least being quiet while crying. It's the only time you really can be quiet. You wipe your eyes quickly and breathe in and out.

SOLLUX:  
fuck ii have two 2top talkiing about thii2 2ubject cau2e ii'm 2tartiing two cry but ii'm on a call and ii have a reputatiion two uphold.  
  
RUFIOH:  
okay f1ne,  
  
SOLLUX:  
thank2…

Most people think would probably think you're full of shit for not wanting to cry. As a kid you were pretty happy and let your emotions freely, although since year 6 you've been locking back most of your negative emotions as much as you could, which isn't easy.  
Thinking about it, you're probably in one of your 'depressive states' as Karkat had dubbed it. br> Soon enough you mute yourself from the call again as you start to cry. Not full-on, but a two or three tears slide down your face and you whimper softly. Your throat hurts.

SOLLUX:  
fuck now my throat hurt2.  
  
SOLLUX:  
ii hate tryiing not two cry.  
  
SOLLUX:  
iit hurt2 iit hurt2 ii don't liike it.

You sound like such a goddamned child, how does anyone put up with you?

RUFIOH:  
that's why people cry, y'know?  
  
RUFIOH:  
because cry1ng 1s good…  
  
SOLLUX:  
ii don't liike it.  
  
RUFIOH:  
that's okay… but cry1ng 1s good… 1t's your m1nd's way to relax…  
  
SOLLUX:  
ii thiink iit'2 2tupiid nonethele22.  
  
RUFIOH:  
the m1nd 1s stup1d…  
  
SOLLUX:  
thii2 whole romance/friiend2hiip b2 ii2 2tupiid.  
  
RUFIOH:  
just relax, okay? but yeah… that's true…  
SOLLUX:  
ii fuckiing hate thii2.  
  
SOLLUX:  
you want two know why ii hate thii2?  
  
RUFIOH:  
yes 1 want to know…  
  
SOLLUX:  
iit'2 becau2e ii'm fuckiing cupiioromantiic.  
  
SOLLUX:  
ii don't get fuckiing romantiic attractiion, yet ii want a romantiic relatiion2hiip.  
  
SOLLUX:  
and iin the end iit ju2t doe2n't work.  
  
SOLLUX:  
and ii hate it.  
  
RUFIOH:  
nah, you feel romance.  
  
SOLLUX:  
no ii don't feel iit rufiioh.  
  
SOLLUX:  
even wiith vrii2ka ii diidn't feel iit.  
  
RUFIOH:  
dude, you told me 1'm your fam1ly, l1ke last week… you can feel romance, just not 1n the obv1ous way… br>  
SOLLUX:  
yeah but liike.  
  
SOLLUX:  
ii mean.  
SOLLUX:  
UGH.  
  
RUFIOH:  
1t'll turn out ok sollux, just wa1t…  
  
SOLLUX:  
yeah yeah whatever.  
  
SOLLUX:  
2ee you.

You abruptly leave the Skype call with Tavros and Terezi and turn off your laptop. You lay on your side on the bed and curl up, staring into nothingness as you start to cry again.  
Maybe one day you'll learn how to break up with someone. Unfortunately for you, today's not that day.


End file.
